Good Things, Bad Things, Good Things Again
by Fairy Tail Freak101
Summary: Lucy and Wendy share a sister like bond after Lucy finds Wendy on the streets. Lucy and Wendy find a family but something happens to them and Wendy and Lucy become maids for a famous so they can earn the money they need, will they ever find there family and if they do what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't have a scheduled updating process so i'm sorry if they are all over the place. I am also sorry but I probably won't be updating frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

It had been six months since I ran away from the Heartfilla estate. I found a small paying job helping this cruel little old laddie out. There was a few others helping the old laddie out but they didn't like me because when I came here to work there paychecks got reduced so mine could be paid. One day one of the girls that helped the old laddie out came up to me and said, "here is a present. I know we haven't been very nice to you and we want to become friends with you." She handed me a little box and inside it was a beautiful bracelet. I said my thanks and went home to my very, very small apartment.

The next day I went to work and I wore the bracelet I got the other day. As soon as I got there the laddie that I worked for started yelling at me and saying "you dirty rotten little thief give me back my bracelet now and you're fired!"

The other girls that worked for her just stared at me with a smirk. I then said to the old laddie "I have no idea what you're talking about but I would like to help you find your bracelet if I can." I said calmly

The old lady yelled at me again "you wearing my bracelet right now! Give it back and never come here again!" Suddenly all the piece came together. Those girls didn't want to be my friends, they just gave me the bracelet so they could get rid of me. I gave the bracelet back to the cruel old laddie and walked out without even saying a word.

When I got back to my small apartment I packed all my stuff which wasn't much, it was only some clothes, toiletries, and a little food. Everything else came with the apartment. I headed off towards the direction of the train. On my way I walked past an ally. where I saw a little girl crying and two scary looking men standing over her. She was yelling at them to get away from her but they kept closing in. I instinctively ran at them, one passed out from the chop to the neck and the other one passed out from pain because I kicked him where the sun don't shine. The little girl looked up at me with a scared expression on her face. I looked down at her and started to speak, " it's alright now no one is going to hurt you, can you tell me your name?" I said in the most soothing voice I could.

"W-wendy." The girl said then she broke down in tears and hugged me hard. I started to hum her a lullaby to try to calm her down. About 5 minutes later she calmed down and stopped crying but it was still obvious that she was still very shaken from recent events. One of the guys started to moan so I gave him a hard kick to the side, and back he was to dream land.

Wendy's POV

Two guys were chasing me while I was running down the streets. I had stolen a few loafs of bread there store and now I was on the run. My mom died and my father blamed me so he kicked me out of the house. He did that to me about three weeks ago. While I was running from the two guys behind me I saw an ally and hoped I could lose them if I went into it. Unlucky for me

it wasn't very deep so I came to a dead end fast, I looked behind me and they were already closing in. I told them to keep away from me but they kept coming closer. Suddenly they were both on the ground unconscious. This girl walked up to me and asked my name. I managed to get it out before I broke down in tears.

Lucy's POV

After a few more seconds of hugging Wendy fell asleep in my arms. I brought her to a bench outside the ally and layed her down, I decided I'd stay with her till she woke up.

About a half an hour later Wendy wakes up. I give her a few seconds to wake up then I ask her why those guys were chasing her.

Wendy's POV

I wake up somewhere and the girl that saved me asked me why those guys were chasing me. I tell her the whole story about my dad kicking me out of the house and how I stole the bread, I started breaking into tears halfway through but the girl doesn't interrupt me she just listens. When i'm done with my story and i'm done crying the girl just hugs me and said "it's alright, I know exactly what you've been through and i'm going to take care of you from now on." She said in a soft and soothing voice. I started to cry again, I was really going to have someone care for me and not treat me like trash. I asked what the girl's name was when I was done crying for the seventh time today,she said it was Lucy.

We got a apartment in a town not to far away from the town Lucy found me in. It had been 4 month now. We both worked at a small cafe near our apartment. One day we saw an ad for a job a few towns over. It said 2 girls needed, one barmaid and one waitress. Apartment comes with the job, would have to share a room.

We both thought the job was perfect so we go our last pay check from the cafe and packed our stuff and headed off.

Time Skip still Wendy's POV about to ask about the job

We arrived in front of a building with what seemed to be a bar, we walked in and looked around, it was very busy and noisey. We went up to one of the bar maids and told her we were here about the job, she asked if we could wait it was almost closing time. We waited about 20 minutes then a group of girls walked up to us. Lucy started to speak i'm Lucy and this is Wendy we are here about the job. A pretty girl walked up to us and said my names Mira and i'm the manager, this is Lisanna, Erza, Levy , Cana, Juvia, and finally Evergreen, Welcome aboard!"

Through the next couple of weeks Lucy and I became very close friends with the 7 of them we all shared a sister like bond. One day when we were all out shopping and we saw seven identical bracelets that were all so pretty we had to by them and we said no matter how far we be apart these bracelets will always remind us we will always be together spiritually.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't have a scheduled updating process so i'm sorry if they are all over the place. I am also sorry but I probably won't be updating frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

It had been six months since I ran away from the Heartfilla estate. I found a small paying job helping this cruel little old laddie out. There was a few others helping the old laddie out but they didn't like me because when I came here to work there paychecks got reduced so mine could be paid. One day one of the girls that helped the old laddie out came up to me and said, "here is a present. I know we haven't been very nice to you and we want to become friends with you." She handed me a little box and inside it was a beautiful bracelet. I said my thanks and went home to my very, very small apartment.

The next day I went to work and I wore the bracelet I got the other day. As soon as I got there the laddie that I worked for started yelling at me and saying "you dirty rotten little thief give me back my bracelet now and you're fired!"

The other girls that worked for her just stared at me with a smirk. I then said to the old laddie "I have no idea what you're talking about but I would like to help you find your bracelet if I can." I said calmly

The old lady yelled at me again "you wearing my bracelet right now! Give it back and never come here again!" Suddenly all the piece came together. Those girls didn't want to be my friends, they just gave me the bracelet so they could get rid of me. I gave the bracelet back to the cruel old laddie and walked out without even saying a word.

When I got back to my small apartment I packed all my stuff which wasn't much, it was only some clothes, toiletries, and a little food. Everything else came with the apartment. I headed off towards the direction of the train. On my way I walked past an ally. where I saw a little girl crying and two scary looking men standing over her. She was yelling at them to get away from her but they kept closing in. I instinctively ran at them, one passed out from the chop to the neck and the other one passed out from pain because I kicked him where the sun don't shine. The little girl looked up at me with a scared expression on her face. I looked down at her and started to speak, " it's alright now no one is going to hurt you, can you tell me your name?" I said in the most soothing voice I could.

"W-wendy." The girl said then she broke down in tears and hugged me hard. I started to hum her a lullaby to try to calm her down. About 5 minutes later she calmed down and stopped crying but it was still obvious that she was still very shaken from recent events. One of the guys started to moan so I gave him a hard kick to the side, and back he was to dream land.

Wendy's POV

Two guys were chasing me while I was running down the streets. I had stolen a few loafs of bread there store and now I was on the run. My mom died and my father blamed me so he kicked me out of the house. He did that to me about three weeks ago. While I was running from the two guys behind me I saw an ally and hoped I could lose them if I went into it. Unlucky for me

it wasn't very deep so I came to a dead end fast, I looked behind me and they were already closing in. I told them to keep away from me but they kept coming closer. Suddenly they were both on the ground unconscious. This girl walked up to me and asked my name. I managed to get it out before I broke down in tears.

Lucy's POV

After a few more seconds of hugging Wendy fell asleep in my arms. I brought her to a bench outside the ally and layed her down, I decided I'd stay with her till she woke up.

About a half an hour later Wendy wakes up. I give her a few seconds to wake up then I ask her why those guys were chasing her.

Wendy's POV

I wake up somewhere and the girl that saved me asked me why those guys were chasing me. I tell her the whole story about my dad kicking me out of the house and how I stole the bread, I started breaking into tears halfway through but the girl doesn't interrupt me she just listens. When i'm done with my story and i'm done crying the girl just hugs me and said "it's alright, I know exactly what you've been through and i'm going to take care of you from now on." She said in a soft and soothing voice. I started to cry again, I was really going to have someone care for me and not treat me like trash. I asked what the girl's name was when I was done crying for the seventh time today,she said it was Lucy.

We got a apartment in a town not to far away from the town Lucy found me in. It had been 4 month now. We both worked at a small cafe near our apartment. One day we saw an ad for a job a few towns over. It said 2 girls needed, one barmaid and one waitress. Apartment comes with the job, would have to share a room.

We both thought the job was perfect so we go our last pay check from the cafe and packed our stuff and headed off.

Time Skip still Wendy's POV about to ask about the job

We arrived in front of a building with what seemed to be a bar, we walked in and looked around, it was very busy and noisey. We went up to one of the bar maids and told her we were here about the job, she asked if we could wait it was almost closing time. We waited about 20 minutes then a group of girls walked up to us. Lucy started to speak i'm Lucy and this is Wendy we are here about the job. A pretty girl walked up to us and said my names Mira and i'm the manager, this is Lisanna, Erza, Levy , Cana, Juvia, and finally Evergreen, Welcome aboard!"

Through the next couple of weeks Lucy and I became very close friends with the 7 of them we all shared a sister like bond. One day when we were all out shopping and we saw seven identical bracelets that were all so pretty we had to by them and we said no matter how far we be apart these bracelets will always remind us we will always be together spiritually.


End file.
